


Choreography

by cheekyssam



Series: It's Just Mintomi's World [1]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyssam/pseuds/cheekyssam
Summary: "You know Hitomi is really mad when she decides to go outside when it's cold."
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Series: It's Just Mintomi's World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098860
Kudos: 5





	Choreography

Minjoo trudges out weakly outside her dorm, her hand thoughtfully cupping her chin as she heads downstairs, to where the other dorm is located. Her idle mind quickly wanders away to Nako's seething demand as she drags her strangely unsteady feet forward.

_Wait for Hitomi in the dorm._

The December air is cold. It's freezing. Yet Minjoo finds herself sweating bullets, the result of anxiety overtaking her conscience as her shaking index finger punches in the digits of their dorm password. Nako’s words still echo in her mind.

The door creaks open slightly after it beeps, and Minjoo takes a deep breath before she pushes it open in a wide arch.

"Kim Minjoo!" She hears her name, echoing thunderously throughout the abode. Her breath hitches, her heart palpitates in a sudden jump at the call. She jerks back in surprise, her palm immediately goes over to her chest, palming over her loudly thumping heart.

Fortunately (or is it unfortunately?), the caller is not Hitomi. It's only Yuri. She’s the only one in the dorm with Wonyoung, lounging on the couch while eating their second dinner that night. Yuri still looks nonchalant as always but there's a glimpse of concern in her eyes. Wonyoung on the other hand looks worried sick.

"Where's Hitomi?" Minjoo cuts to the chase once she sees how Hitomi's door is wide open and there's no sign of the blonde-haired dancer anywhere. Perhaps she went to the bathroom, but Minjoo highly doubts so it would warrant such concern on the troublesome duo on dorm 1.

Unless Hitomi has a bowel problem which Minjoo, again, highly doubts.

"Out," Wonyoung answers readily, placing her chopsticks back to her bowl to point at the front door. "She stormed out shortly after Nako-unnie did. We thought she went to your dorm?"

"Unless we took a different route, Hitomi certainly didn't go over upstairs to meet me. Minjoo responded haltingly, her expression quickly mimics that of Wonyoung. Frowning and worried. "I only saw Yako."

“Nako.”

“The same thing,” Minjoo retorts. Yuri rolls her eyes.

"She might've gone out to cool off," Yuri guesses with a crease of her eyebrows. "You know she's mad _mad_ if she went out while it's so cold outside."

"Neither of you stopped her?"

Wonyoung raises both of her shoulders then rolls them back before she plops in a piece of tteokbokki inside her mouth. "We really thought she went upstairs."

Nodding in affirmation, Yuri then throws her hands up. "Plus, we know we're pussies. At least against Tomi. We don't want to get fed to rabid dogs while we pass away, no sir."

The person leaning on the wall scratches her nape, expelling a defeated sigh. "I see. Thanks."

The walk downstairs is supposed to be short. She’s using a technology called lift, after all, to bring her downstairs. Yet she can’t help but feel that she’s crossing an endless, dark tunnel, filled with anxiety and uncertainty painting its walls, driving Minjoo to the brink of madness as a single thought echoes in her mind in repeat,

_What made her so furious?_

* * *

It doesn't take long for Minjoo to find Hitomi. She silently pats herself on her back for knowing Hitomi too well as she approaches the silent figure with pink padding sitting on a familiar bench.

It's the same bench they always sit on whenever they are in the mood for some evening walks. Also the same bench where Hitomi cutely blabbered out her confession months ago. She still remembers how pink Hitomi looks, how embarrassed she must have felt when Minjoo laughed at her self-deprecating confession. She still remembers that Hitomi didn't expect Minjoo to reciprocate her feeling and it took a full kiss on her lips for Hitomi to fully understood that her feelings were mutual.

Smiling fondly at the memories, Minjoo slides to sit beside the blonde-haired girl and stays still there for a few minutes to collect her bravery.

Even when her girlfriend's figure is wrapped in a highly adorable and so not menacing pink padding jacket, a furious Hitomi is still a furious Hitomi. A wolf in adorable sheep’s clothing, if you will, but with a heart as noble as a lion.

(Minjoo still couldn't forget how scary Hitomi looked on that particular filming. She swore everyone stopped breathing for a second when they saw Hitomi acting angry like that.

All except for Chaewon.

She was an absolute madlad for _cackling_ instead of being afraid.)

She opens her mouth, expecting a steady voice coming out from her throat—but it comes out in a strangely shaky drawl instead.

"H-Hitomi, aren't you cold?"

Silent.

Hitomi's eyes flutter open. She turns to the side, her expression blank yet... Minjoo can see the disappointment, the cold fury radiating from those orbs Minjoo has spent hours of daydreaming of.

Minjoo feels her chest constricts. _It hurts._

"Why are you here?"

The smile on Minjoo's lips falters upon hearing the frosty tone. If previously she feels like her chest is constricting in such a way it was abnormal, then now Minjoo feels as if her heart is being stabbed by thousands of needles.

"For you," Minjoo answers weakly. She dares not to move closer to Hitomi, fearing for her sudden departure when she only wants to ask a harmless question. "You've been here for thirty minutes."

"And why do you care?"

She usually snaps when someone (*cough* Yuri *cough*) snaps out the previous question, but this time Minjoo only finds herself staying silent and even dares to scoot closer. Then, when she feels that Hitomi isn't escaping, she bravely lets a smile form again on her lips.

"Because Kim Minjoo loves Honda Hitomi." She scoots even closer, gambling against fate, and lets her mind dance victoriously when Hitomi does not attempt escaping. "Kim Minjoo loves Honda Hitomi so much she doesn't want her princess Hii to get cold and uncomfortable."

Hitomi narrows her eyes, her eyes still shooting cold lasers on Minjoo. The corners of her lips started to twitch, to smile or frown, Minjoo doesn’t know it herself.

Minjoo opens her arms, beaming a smile so bright and warm it actually thaws Hitomi's frozen heart a little.

"You can get mad at me for all you want, Tomi," She begins, still with the same smile on her face. "But please, do it inside our dorm. I don't want you to get sick."

It results in Hitomi stalking away from her without saying any words, but at least Minjoo gets peace of mind with how Hitomi isn't outside and freezing to death.

* * *

She guesses it's because Hitomi is as whipped as she is, Hitomi is willing to talk with her shortly after they both arrived at the dorm.

Or it's just the cold weather that helps Hitomi's raging fire of fury to dissipate even quicker than anyone's expected.

Minjoo preferred the former, though.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks once they are inside the privacy of Hitomi's room. She lags behind, making sure the door is locked and there’s no one eavesdropping on them.

"Guess," was Hitomi's biting reply. Her eyes are still narrow with that same fury and disappointment.

"I did wrong," Minjoo mutters under her breath, acknowledging whatever stupidity she did that warrants Hitomi’s cold treatment for her. It gives her an idea. She hugs her own body, rocking herself back and forth with a little shiver. "But what is it? I apologize, but I need to know why I deserve this cold treatment."

"Don't try to make me laugh, Kim."

Minjoo backtracks. She immediately stopped her rocking. "I didn't," she denies. At Hitomi's unimpressed look, she puts her hands up. "Okay, I did. But please enlighten this idiot of a frog here?"

Hitomi unexpectedly throws her own phone to Minjoo's face.

It hits Minjoo square on her forehead.

While it hurts, Minjoo is too overtaken by the looks that could kill on her girlfriend's eyes to even care about the throbbing pain on her forehead.

She bends down to pick up the device, punching in the password that she remembers with all of her heart.

It’s a photo from the official website from a stage recording. A shot of Chaeyeon, Minjoo, and Chaewon—but it’s cropped to focus on her and Chaewon. The camera caught that Chaewon is grinding back to her thigh, while Minjoo’s own fingers are trailing to the older Kim’s inner thigh.

"Oh." Minjoo feels a drop on her stomach as the photo appears on the previously black screen. _Shit._

"Yes, oh." Hitomi sarcastically responds. "Feels good, huh, having Chaewon-unnie grinding down on you like that?"

A strangled groan escapes her lips.

"Hitomi, it's not like that," Minjoo denies, shaking her head with a frown on her face. Her hand reaches up, messaging her throbbing temple. They had arguments like this shortly after the change of choreography. It resulted in them not speaking for three days before Yuri had to play peacemaker.

"It's just the choreography, Tomi. Please. I would never do that to you," she explains, once again letting out a tired, drawn-out sigh that doesn’t go unnoticed by the other occupant in the room.

Of course, Hitomi is well aware of that. And she knows Minjoo is aware of that too.

She feels guilty, _extremely_ so because she knows how in love Minjoo is. She knows Minjoo, while she leers at other beautiful women, is loyal to her. Minjoo swears on it, and Hitomi believes her. For the most part.

Yet that selfish part of her she wants to hide away just surfaces the moment she sees that picture popping out everywhere in her Twitter timeline. She was as taken aback as the witnesses who watched how she stormed out of the dorm. She didn't know what really happened except that she only saw red. In her mind, Minjoo cheated on her. She betrayed her. She broke her promise. And Hitomi is someone who doesn’t appreciate broken promises.

She had initially wanted to follow Nako upstairs, but at the last moment, she hung on with that last thread of sanity she had between a tangled web of emotions she was feeling, and punched the lobby button instead of following Nako’s angry advancing figure.

She reminded herself that she was only being petty. Getting jealous over a choreography she had seen countless times before.

But while she kept on convincing herself that, she couldn't help but feel that insecurities she tried her best on hiding, came to gnaw on her conscience like parasites upon encountering the image.

"And what made you so sure?" Hitomi's voice came out weaker than she intended, but she couldn't care less.

Minjoo takes a deep breath, padding closer to the bed with a gentle smile slowly creeping up to her lips. "I've told you before and I will repeat this in case you forget." She climbs to where Hitomi is seated, gently prying off Hitomi's arm and guides them to coil around her neck. Hitomi surrenders herself, letting her smaller frame be positioned over Minjoo's lap, their head resting against one another.

"I love you, Hitomi. So, so much. More than you know."

Hitomi looks up, and that's when Minjoo seizes her lips with her own.

The younger one welcomes the gentle kiss tentatively, shyly as if it’s their first one. It’s not. They have shared plenty, but neither of the previous ones was accompanied by the gentle caress of Minjoo’s tongue, swiping along the delicate surface of her lips. It’s the first for Hitomi.

She instinctively pulls Minjoo’s nape closer to her, tilting her head when Minjoo tilts her head in another way, and parts her lips as Minjoo probes for entrance. It feels exhilarating; the new feeling she means. She can feel Minjoo’s love, Minjoo’s _desire_ burning in her with every movement she makes against her mouth. She can’t help but let out a shy moan, her cheek tinted in pink as embarrassment settles to her.

Minjoo takes the cue to break the kiss, pulling away just enough distance so she can stare into Hitomi’s eyes. They have always been dark, but today, it’s darker—clouded in desire so foreign to see in those innocent orbs.

Hitomi stares at her, panting, still looking out of it and extremely shy. Minjoo chuckles, knowing it’s perhaps the first time for the Japanese to engage in a kiss like that.

“How do you—“ Hitomi asks between her labored breath, all while she rests her forehead against Minjoo. She looks eager to resume, but again too shy to start. Too afraid her inexperience would cause Minjoo to turn away from her. “How do you breathe?”

Minjoo laughs. It’s not mocking, of course. She’s only amused. It reminds her of herself, back then.

“Through your nose,” she answers, smiling at the little pinkness left on her girlfriend’s adorable eyes and the slight nod as if Hitomi is noting that down in her mind. She inches herself closer, bumping the tip of her nose playfully to Hitomi’s cheek as she whispers out her question. “Do you want to try again?”

Before Hitomi can say anything, Minjoo has already pulled her into another kiss, her arms wrapping around her waist, warm and secure, locking into an embrace Hitomi willingly surrenders herself to daily. Hitomi is braver this time; accepting Minjoo wholly, letting the older, the more experienced to rule over her. She listens to Minjoo’s advice: to breathe through her nose, yet still find herself running out of breath, her lungs burned in extortion, her heartbeat rhythm distorted, pacing uncontrollably as Minjoo takes her to wonders.

Minjoo breaks the kiss again, but not to marvel on Hitomi’s eyes—but to change her course, moving her breathtaking caresses to Hitomi’s cheek, her jaw, before resting them below her ear, kissing it deeply before she opens her mouth, giving the spot more lavish kisses, leaving reddish, warm marks on its wake.

She hears Hitomi letting out sharp exhales every time she moves spot only to mark the skin under her mouth. She feels Hitomi tightening her grasp on her hoodie every time she kisses too hard, too uncontrolled by her own desire to leave a lasting mark on her fair skin.

She pulls away again and this time, she gently lays Hitomi on her back, with herself towering over her.

Hitomi turns her face away with the back of her palm pressing against her slightly parted lips, hiding half of her flushed face, suddenly feeling extremely shy at Minjoo’s smoldering gaze. Not a stranger to it, she is—but it affects her still the same, even after one short year of witnessing it often, always directed to her. “D-Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m the most precious thing on Earth.”

It caused Minjoo to pause for a moment.

“Because you are,” she tells her sincerely. “You are my most precious thing on Earth. I love you. So much.” She dips her head down, her lips finding their way to the slant of Hitomi’s neck again, pressing over a spot clear of any marks. Hitomi's breath hitched. “Will you let me show you how much I love you?”

The weak tug on the front of her hoodie, accompanied by herself losing into the shyly initiated kiss that grows fiercer in every passing second, was more than enough answer.

* * *

“ _Minjoo,”_ the younger pants, whining, once again finding herself coiling her arms around Minjoo’s neck as the latter slips her left hand under her clothes, palm pressing against the various curves on the right side of her body, leaving patterns that _burn_ , igniting the foreign desire in her even greater. She has her eyes shut tightly, her trembling lips never stopped their diligence in making small whines between heavy breaths, as the result of the other palm against her damp and soaked nether region. Minjoo feels her chest swell with pride, triumphant after knowing just the lightest touch of her finger could bring Hitomi into this state. She hasn’t delved into the depths, not yet; still playing her fingers around the soaked opening, still hesitant on pushing in her digits into her alluring warmth.

“Can I?” She asks again, bracing herself for disappointment, bracing herself for rejection, bracing herself for a _no—_

But it never arrives. Her disappointment never arrives.

Hitomi jerks her hips to her palm, whining as she clutches the fabric of Minjoo’s clothing tightly with her curled hands. “Please,” whimpers Hitomi, shy but eager, making Minjoo melt into a puddle between her blocks and blocks of anxiety.

“Please?”

“Please do it.”

And she dips her finger inside the warm, slick hole; following the shyly uttered request. Hitomi immediately squirms, choking out a moan that is quickly silenced with soft lips closing over hers. It’s a way for her to ignore the slight pain and discomfort, it seems—because Hitomi then focuses her senses on the movement of Minjoo’s lips, the nibble on the bottom part of her own lip, and the insistent caress on her breast. Anything to take away the slight pain.

The pain gradually changes to pleasure, making her writhe and jerk forward into the touch, yearning for more friction against her aching walls. She breaks apart from Minjoo’s mouth, releasing a string of moans, all still too shy in volume. Minjoo still gives it to her, loving kisses on the column of her neck, on her tantalizing collarbone, on every spot she herself has been dying to kiss ever since she has Hitomi as her girlfriend. Her fingers tug in and out, drawing more moans that only increased in volume as she increases her pace, her fingers slam harder and more _insistent—_

Until Hitomi releases a cry, sobbing with her hand clamping over her mouth, again too embarrassed to let Minjoo hear her voice. Minjoo tugs her hand away, whispering to Hitomi’s ear to not hide her beautiful voice. Her other hand steadily jogs into a more relaxed pace, helping the younger through her first orgasm. Her first orgasm with _her_.

Minjoo takes Hitomi’s hand to her face, kissing the slightly damp palm with so much love it makes Hitomi flush even harder. “Do you like it?” She queries.

The flushing girl nods shyly, still finding it a little difficult on controlling her respiration after a new type of exercise she engaged herself with. “Do you do this often?”

Minjoo chuckled, again pressing another kiss on the back of her slender hand. “Not since I know you.”

“They are lucky.”

The older one smiles a little. A little proud, a little wondering, a little worried. “Are you jealous?” She asks her.

“No,” Hitomi admits, shaking her head. “Because of them, I got a… a s-sex master with me.” If it’s possible, Hitomi’s flushed face turns even redder, reminding Minjoo of ripe tomatoes the younger one often eats with her. She hides her face with her palms, only sparing a little peek at Minjoo’s amused chuckle. “T-that is embarrassing.”

“You’re too cute, Hitomi,” Minjoo whispers lovingly, pressing a kiss on the side of Hitomi’s head, her smile blossoms even more at yet another squirm from the younger. “This is one of the many reasons why I love you. Why I am so deep in love with you.”

“Yah,” Hitomi groans against her lips as Minjoo leans in to steal another kiss. Her hands are pushing at Minjoo’s shoulder, forcing her to draw back a little. “You’re so cheesy, why am I in love with you?”

“Says you,” Minjoo easily replies. She moves away, drawing herself from Hitomi, but in the process, Hitomi’s knee grazes the joining between her legs, causing her to exhale sharply and hunch over, her drenched palm immediately flies over to cover the bulge hidden behind her dark-colored jogging pants.

It's damp, soaked by her own precum that must have leaked out during the engagement. She turns herself away, away from Hitomi’s inquisitive gaze.

“Minjoo…” There’s—hunger, in Hitomi’s husky voice. Something that Minjoo never expected until she finds herself pinned on the wall, her girlfriend fumbling with her pants, tugging them down until her knees. She grows even embarrassed at the sight of her excited member straining against her soaked briefs.

Hitomi looks up to her until they find each other’s eyes. “You’re—aching, aren’t you Minjoo?” Minjoo’s breath hitches once again when Hitomi’s slender fingers slip inside her underwear, tugging it until her bottom private part stands proudly in her vision. Hitomi doesn’t comment on the appearance, too caught up with her own thoughts of finally seeing someone’s private part with far from innocent thoughts swirling in her mind.

The younger shakes her head, heaves a deep breath before she catches Minjoo’s lips, swallowing her question, and crumbles to the kiss as the older combs her clean fingers through her blonde locks, deepening their kiss. Minjoo gently positions Hitomi to once again lay on her back, only pausing their kiss briefly as Hitomi helps her undress herself until she is as bare as the girl underneath her.

They break away, exchanging nothing but labored pants and mutual understanding. Minjoo slowly pushes in, trying her hardest not to falter as Hitomi clenches around her, her lips spewing out little moans of pain at another invasion in her lower area. It’s bigger, and undoubtedly more painful compared to the previous invading digits. The slicks covering her cavern only alleviate so little of pain, yet Hitomi stubbornly persists in keeping Minjoo deep in her, believing her body would adapt to Minjoo’s size in no time, even when the girl on top of her has beginning to have second thoughts at the expression of pains she showed.

But if Hitomi wants it, then Minjoo will give it. She leans down, giving Hitomi another kiss. As they kiss, Minjoo pushes in deeper until she has filled Hitomi to the brim. Hitomi doesn’t put up any resistance, but she still sees the expression of discomfort and pain painted on her face.

Minjoo waits until she has fully adapted to the size before she eases herself forward and backward, slow and steady for the younger’s sake. Until Hitomi proves she’s not satisfied with the lazy pace and takes matters into her own hands. She pushes at Minjoo’s shoulders, forcing Minjoo to draw back and lets their position be flipped around, now Minjoo on the bottom with Hitomi on her lap. She gazes into Hitomi’s tearful, lust-filled eyes inquisitively, but she understands that Hitomi wants more now that she has adapted to the feeling.

Hitomi slowly rocks her hips rhythmically into Minjoo’s lap, and Minjoo would be lying if the expression of pure bliss on her face doesn’t render her breathless for that moment. Minjoo reciprocates her movement, grinding her hips to meet Hitomi’s drenched heat, creating delicious friction that leaves them wanting for more. It feels like it’s a choreography made solely for them. Exclusively for Honda Hitomi and Kim Minjoo as its doers.

The thought helps to get rid of the hesitation Minjoo feels as she slowly guides her back to lay back again, and this time Minjoo thrusts deeper, stretching her pooling heat even wider. Hitomi also rids of her previous shyness, now not-so-shyly spewing a repeat of Minjoo’s name until it’s no more but a blabber of incoherent moans as Minjoo increases her pace, her hips rocking even more urgently as she nears her peak.

Hitomi comes first with a cry, her back arching to the girl on top of her, flushing their naked bodies together. She lets Minjoo continue to pound into her, rutting as to chase her own release, until the knot in her abdomen grows too unbearable and she’s forced to pull out, her hips stuttering as her loads drop to the pink sheets, forming a pool of whitish-gray substance.

* * *

“Had fun last night?”

Minjoo chokes on her cola, coughing and pounding her chest to spit out the remnants of the carbonated drink from her respiratory system. She stares at Chaewon, who has that glow on her face as she, too, downs the content of her own glass.

“Shut up,” the younger glowers at her, wiping the thin trickle of liquid off her chin before putting her half-empty cola on top of the coffee table. “You got some, too.”

“Of course I did,” mocks Chaewon. “Unlike you, I always got some because Nako isn’t shy like Hitomi. But this isn’t about me. This is about you. And Hitomi. How many rounds did you go last night? Can Hitomi move this morning? Oh, and Wonyoung told me Hitomi isn’t as loud as she expected.”

Minjoo chokes again. This time, on her own saliva. “Wonyoung told you what?!”

Chaewon ignores her, tutting as she shakes her head from side to side. Her grin is broad, full of mischief and it’s so Chaewon-like that it's so frustrating that Minjoo just can’t help but claw her own scalp out of frustration she is feeling.

“Did you use a muffle? God, Minjoo, it’s only her first time! You shouldn't hav— _OUCH!_ ”

  
  
  



End file.
